


Time Flies

by WaltD



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltD/pseuds/WaltD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>. . . when you're having fun.  Another birthday for Natalie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Flies

Forever Knight – The characters in Forever Knight were created by James Parriott and Barney Cohen and are the property of Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star. This story may be archived wherever by whomever.

 

Time Flies – like an arrow; fruit flies like a banana.

A conversation takes place in the Toronto Morgue. Homicide cop, Nick Knight, and the night coroner, Natalie Lambert, were standing in front of her desk as she took off her lab coat. Grace Balthazar was finishing up on the other side of the room, wrapping up some left over birthday cake, discarding the dirty paper plate, collecting empty cans of soda.

"Nat, how long have we known each other?"

"About ten years now, why?"

"So, what's the problem, when you turned 'the Big 3-0', it wasn't as big a deal as this is."

"At the time, Mister Knight, I was more interested in getting my career up and going. Now, I'm a little more interested in the romantic side. It's not too late to have kids, but, honestly, Waiting for you? Hah! Anyway, the Big 4-0 is much more significant. Seeing that number four can be really depressing."

Grace, sensing that this would be an excellent time (and a diplomatic one) to take some reports to the upper floors of the building, said to the two, "I'll just run these reports up to the Magistrate's office, Natalie."

"Thanks, Grace," Natalie nodded off-handedly as Grace left through the side door.

Seeing that she was now gone, Nick added, "Well, yeah, the 1600;s were no picnic for me either."

"Huh?"

"400 to 499; if you think the Big 4-0 is something . . . ."

Natalie gave Nick an exasperated look, "You don't get it, do you? This is especially important to a woman. Women are much more affected by aging than men are – and, by the way, I like the touch of grey in your hair. Oh, and then there's that! You've probably overstayed your welcome by about two years at least. The grey helps, but really now . . . . So, now I'm going to be f-o-u-r z-e-r-o! It's a lot to deal with"

"Well, don't deal with it. Instead of a fortieth birthday party, have your thirty-tenth one. Next year you can have your thirty-eleventh, and so on."

Natalie just stared at him, "You – really – don't – get – it, - do – you? Harrumph!" She turned and faced away from him.

Nick had a puzzled look on his face. He said to himself, "I thought it was cute. 39, 30-10, 30-11."

Looking even more exasperated, Natalie said under her breath, "Almost 800 years and he still hasn't learned anything about women. Oh, forget it, come on, let's go, I'll have a glass of wine at Azure, and I'll be in a much better mood; o.k.?"

"Sure, Nat. Come on, let's go." 

I just hope that he didn't order a birthday cake, Natalie thought as they left the office.


End file.
